We have identified a novel gene product, the agnoprotein, encoded by the tumor SV40. In order to study its function, we have generated antibodies against this protein and have investigated its biochemical properties. In addition, we have used site-directed mutagenesis to derive mutant viruses which are defective in the agnoprotein, and have studied the biological properties of these mutants.